Avengers: Endgame/Home Video
Avengers: Endgame is the DVD and Blu-ray release for the movie of the same name. Versions Digital * Remembering Stan Lee– Filmmakers and cast honor the great Stan Lee in a fond look back at his MCU movie cameos. * Setting The Tone: Casting Robert Downey Jr.– Hear the tale of how Robert Downey Jr. was cast as Tony Stark in the original “Iron Man” — and launched the MCU. * A Man Out of Time: Creating Captain America– Trace the evolution of Captain America with those who helped shape the look, feel and character of this compelling hero. * Black Widow: Whatever It Takes– Follow Black Widow’s journey both within and outside the Avengers, including the challenges she faced and overcame along the way. * The Russo Brothers: Journey to Endgame– See how Anthony and Joe Russo met the challenge of helming two of the biggest films in cinematic history … back-to-back! * The Women of the MCU– MCU women share what it was like to join forces for the first time in an epic battle scene — and be part of such a historic ensemble. * Bro Thor– His appearance has changed but his heroism remains! Go behind the scenes to see how Bro Thor was created. * Six Deleted Scenes– “Goji Berries,” “Bombs on Board,” “Suckiest Army in the Galaxy,” “You Used to Frickin’ Live Here,” “Tony and Howard” and “Avengers Take a Knee.” * Gag Reel– Laugh along with the cast in this epic collection of flubs, goofs and gaffes from set. * Visionary Intro– Intro by directors Joe and Anthony Russo. * Audio Commentary – Audio commentary by directors Anthony and Joe Russo, and writers Christopher Markus and Stephen McFeely * Steve and Peggy: One Last Dance– Explore Captain America and Peggy Carter’s bond, forged in moments from previous films that lead to a momentous choice in “Avengers: Endgame.” Blu-ray * Remembering Stan Lee– Filmmakers and cast honor the great Stan Lee in a fond look back at his MCU movie cameos. * Setting The Tone: Casting Robert Downey Jr.– Hear the tale of how Robert Downey Jr. was cast as Tony Stark in the original “Iron Man” — and launched the MCU. * A Man Out of Time: Creating Captain America– Trace the evolution of Captain America with those who helped shape the look, feel and character of this compelling hero. * Black Widow: Whatever It Takes– Follow Black Widow’s journey both within and outside the Avengers, including the challenges she faced and overcame along the way. * The Russo Brothers: Journey to Endgame– See how Anthony and Joe Russo met the challenge of helming two of the biggest films in cinematic history … back-to-back! * The Women of the MCU– MCU women share what it was like to join forces for the first time in an epic battle scene — and be part of such a historic ensemble. * Bro Thor– His appearance has changed but his heroism remains! Go behind the scenes to see how Bro Thor was created. * Six Deleted Scenes– “Goji Berries,” “Bombs on Board,” “Suckiest Army in the Galaxy,” “You Used to Frickin’ Live Here,” “Tony and Howard” and “Avengers Take a Knee.” * Gag Reel– Laugh along with the cast in this epic collection of flubs, goofs and gaffes from set. * Visionary Intro– Intro by directors Joe and Anthony Russo. * Audio Commentary – Audio commentary by directors Anthony and Joe Russo, and writers Christopher Markus and Stephen McFeely. Category:Home Video Category:Avengers: Endgame Category:Avengers: Endgame Merchandise